blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Naval combat is broken
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4580.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 8, 2016 01:59:46 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Naval combat is broken. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Naval combat is broken. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Naval combat is broken. (Read 206 times) PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1545 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Naval combat is broken. « on: July 27, 2016, 11:37:18 AM » Game said I sunk one boat and got sunk one myself. I lost 2 boats during 2 naval attacks where it said I sunk 2 of his boats as well but he didn't lose anyboats. Also Pirates and especially Tamil are multying hard. Please look into it if your are there Rum. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Emily Full Member Offline 158 Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #1 on: July 27, 2016, 12:02:53 PM » It's a feature Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1545 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #2 on: July 27, 2016, 12:10:56 PM » Quote from: Emily on July 27, 2016, 12:02:53 PM It's a feature I want the feature changed. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 70 Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #3 on: July 28, 2016, 08:54:03 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on July 27, 2016, 12:10:56 PM I want the feature changed. Updates next Friday Logged Interpol SECRET NATION ------ dmc5 Hero Member Offline 622 Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #4 on: July 28, 2016, 08:57:14 AM » Even the game hates you lol. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1545 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #5 on: July 28, 2016, 11:33:24 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on July 28, 2016, 08:57:14 AM Even the game hates you lol. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1545 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #6 on: August 01, 2016, 07:54:38 PM » bump this is still broken rumsod. If you have 4 more ships you are supposed to be able to destory w/o losses. I was 15 or more ships ahead and I lost a ship THRICE while destroying 0 of his ships. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 813 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #7 on: August 01, 2016, 08:40:56 PM » ITT: Devout Iranian Muslim complains about RNGesus Maybe you shouldn't have went on an RNGihad « Last Edit: August 01, 2016, 08:49:13 PM by Andrew Fastow » Logged PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1545 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #8 on: August 01, 2016, 09:16:35 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on August 01, 2016, 08:40:56 PM ITT: Devout Iranian Muslim complains about RNGesus Maybe you shouldn't have went on an RNGihad That's not how it works. Maybe you should shut the fuck up. Maybe you should have been permabanned already. Doesn't matter, it will be all worth it to see your tears in November. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 300 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #9 on: August 01, 2016, 10:47:53 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on August 01, 2016, 09:16:35 PM Doesn't matter, it will be all worth it to see your tears in November. Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 813 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #10 on: August 01, 2016, 11:44:31 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on August 01, 2016, 09:16:35 PM That's not how it works. Maybe you should shut the fuck up. Maybe you should have been permabanned already. Doesn't matter, it will be all worth it to see your tears in November. Damn... you took the bait almost as hard as your prophet Muhammed takes little girls' virginities. Logged PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1545 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #11 on: August 01, 2016, 11:51:48 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on August 01, 2016, 11:44:31 PM Damn... you took the bait almost as hard as your prophet Muhammed takes little girls' virginities. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 813 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #12 on: August 01, 2016, 11:55:39 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on August 01, 2016, 11:51:48 PM -Hillshill cuckoldry- Logged PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1545 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #13 on: August 01, 2016, 11:57:17 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on August 01, 2016, 11:55:39 PM -snip- Feelings don't change facts dahanld Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 813 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Naval combat is broken. « Reply #14 on: August 02, 2016, 12:07:53 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on August 01, 2016, 11:57:17 PM Feelings don't change facts dahanld Actually, they do. "Throughout the deposition, Trump sparred with O'Brien's lawyer, Andrew Ceresney, over how the real estate tycoon determined what he was worth. Trump: My net worth fluctuates, and it goes up and down with the markets and with attitudes and with feelings, even my own feelings, but I try. Ceresney: Let me just understand that a little. You said your net worth goes up and down based upon your own feelings? Trump: Yes, even my own feelings, as to where the world is, where the world is going, and that can change rapidly from day to day ... Ceresney: When you publicly state a net worth number, what do you base that number on? Trump: I would say it's my general attitude at the time that the question may be asked. And as I say, it varies." Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Naval combat is broken. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 6 of 6 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4580.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 13:35:17 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Naval combat is broken. The Abyss > Technical Help/Bug Reports Naval combat is broken. << < (6/6) PrinceOfPersia: --- Quote from: Jack Noir on August 02, 2016, 05:22:21 AM ---Agreed. He should add blockades too, while he's at it. --- End quote --- +1 Ships right now just feel a large fleet of lame planes that can't even do as much that you have to sink a bunch of MG into. Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version